Another Path, Another Time
by JusticeEz8Zero
Summary: What would happen if Kagome didn't go back in time...but instead discovered Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree in her time? Would he be able to cope with the fact that Shampoo isn't your enemy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! So there.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my very first fan fic that I put here on I hope you all enjoy it as it's my first one and if not……..I'll cry (not really). If you all don't like it please don't be mean, I try my best but feel free to tell me what you think in your e-mails and I'll do my best on the next story. I already had one planned after I finish this one. Well, kick back, relax, and enjoy my very first REAL fan fic: "Another Path, Another Time."

ANOTHER PATH, ANOTHER TIME

Chapter 1

"Huh?" Kagome said tiredly as she lifted her head up off her textbooks and looking at her clock. "OH NO! Not again. I fell asleep studying and got no studying done!"

Kagome rushes off to the bathroom to jump in the shower. "I got to hurry!" she said as she washed her self like crazy. Kagome ran out of the bathroom into her room and threw on her uniform. "let's see, let's see I should have everything," Kagome talking to herself as she scurried around her room. "OK I think I got everything" she said and ran out of her room.

"Good morning Kagome" Kagome's mother said as Kagome ran by nabbing a slice of toast.

"Bye mom, bye Souta, bye gramps! I got to go!" And like that Kagome was already making her way down the stairs to the shrine. "geez…" Souta said to himself aloud, "…what's her deal?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her friends run up. "Oh…what's up guys?" Kagome asked.

"You look really tired. What happened?" Eri said (slightly short hair).

"Yea, I tried to do an all night study session but fell asleep an cant remember what I studied."

"Again?" Arimi (long curly hair) said, "you poor thing."

Thing? Kagome thought.

"You know what you need?" Yuka (short hair) said, "You need a boyfriend."

"But I-"

"And your never too busy to have a boyfriend." Yuka interrupted Kagome.

Just then Kagome looked up to see Hojo pass by on his bike and smiled at Kagome.

"Hey that's Hojo from the other freshman class." Eri said to Arimi and Yuka. "Kagome, you should so go and ask him out. He smiled at you. That shows he has an interest in you."

"Yeah, if you pass up this opportunity I'll be mad at you," Yuka said. "Even I'm a little jealous that he has an interest in you. So I wont let you pass this up."

"You never really had a boyfriend before so you should see if he likes you and go out to the movies sometime." Arimi said.

"Two things…" Kagome said holding up two fingers, "…One: we have no clue what he has in his mind. He could have been smiling to be nice or something else. And two: I'm too bust trying not to fail math along with all my other subjects."

"Oh no." Eri said, "You are not getting out of this. After school, were going to find out for you if you don't. You think of school way too much. You need to think of other things or you will be alone forever. I'm going to save you now before you ruin yourself." Eri finished pointing her finger up in triumph. Then they heard the bell. "CRAP!"

They all went running into the school trying not to be late for the final bell.

"Uh….." Kagome sighed to herself. "Great. I'm out of breath, got no studying done and now I'm being pestered to date someone who I don't even know likes me or not. But…….it would be nice if he did. I never had a boyfriend before. Maybe they're right, maybe I should see if he likes me. I'll ask him after school."

During class: "You going to ask him?" Eri asked.

"Later." Kagome said.

During lunch: "So, are you going to ask him?" Arimi asked.

"Later, geez…" Kagome replied starting to get annoyed.

During P.E.: "Hey Kagome, what's up?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, nothing-"

"You going to ask him?" Yuka interrupted.

"I WILL! Just leave me alone about it." Kagome yelled and then walked away.

After the bell rang Kagome and her friends all walked out of the school talking. "Yuka, Arimi you want to go to the mall later. Kagome, you can come too-" Eri bumping into Kagome. "Why'd you stop, Kagome?"

"There he is." Kagome said looking over at Hojo from afar. "Well I'm going to go over there and talk to him right now." Kagome stood there motionless. "I'm going…..going….go- I cant do this." She interrupted herself.

"Why not?" Eri asked. "He's right over there. Come on you can do it. It's now or never. So go over there and ask him OUT!" Eri pushed her forward and the other girls cheered her on.

I hope he doesn't think I'm a dork for asking him out. He did smile at me though. Maybe he does like me. I hope he does. That'd be so awesome-

"Hey Kagome." Hojo said, Kagome not even realize she was blushing and smiling and she was already up to Hojo. "How's it going?"

"Uh…h-how's it going?" Kagome said stuttering. It's good, I mean I'm god-GOOD! Hoooowww are you?"

"I'm…..good. Are you okay?" Hojo asked a little worried but at the same time slightly amused.

"Me? I'm just fine, couldn't be better." Kagome said as she laughed to herself. "Well, if you say so." Hojo said and smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Saturday. In less your not free it's no problem or we can try a different day."

He wants to go out with me? YESSSS! Kagome thought to herself. "Of course. What time?"

Hojo thought for a second. "I was thinking eight o' clock."

"That's perfect. I'll see you then." Kagome started to walk away happily.

"Your pretty out of it today Kagome." Hojo said smiling.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to need directions to your house to pick you up." Hojo said laughing gently.

"Oh, sorry. Let me write that down for you." Kagome said writing on an index card. "Here. My address and phone number. Call me later." Kagome ran after her friends waving 'bye' to Hojo.

"Hey guys." Kagome ran up to Eri, Yuka and Arimi. " Can you believe that HE asked ME out?"

"REALLY?" Eri said surprised. "That's so awesome."

"Yea!" Arimi added. "When are you going?"

"Saturday at eight." Kagome said while in 'dream land'. "It's hard to believe that he really asked me out. One of the most popular guys in school. This is perfect, nothing can go wrong."

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around to see a man with long silver hair wearing red jumping toward her and a bus coming at her from the side. Everything happened so fast but at the same time so slowly. The next thing she knew she was on the ground covered by someone.

What happened? Kagome thought. Am I dead. All I recall is a person and a bus. Kagome opened her eyes to see Hojo's face looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Hojo asked.

"Yea, what happened?" Kagome replied.

"You walked out in front of a bus."

Kagome sat up to see a bus crashed into another car and some more accidents and Hojo's bike was run over by the bus.

"Oh my god. This is all my fault." Kagome said. "I need to get home." Kagome said as she got up and ran off.

Hojo stood there and watched her run off. "Kagome." He muttered to himself. He grabbed his bike, picked it up and ran off.

"We should go to Kagome's house." Eri said.

"Yea." Yuka said. "We need to make sure she's alright."

"Yea, let's go." Arimi said and they all ran in the direction Kagome did.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked in the house. "Hello? Guess no ones home." Kagome noticed a note on the fridge as she grabbed a soda.

'Went out to the store be back in awhile, mom.'

Kagome went up to her room and jumped on her bed face first and then rolled over. "Ow!" Kagome got up and looked at her elbows seeing the were cut open. "I guess I didn't even notice with this whole situation." She then took off her shirt and looked at her back revealing the cuts and bruises on her upper back. "I guess that's from the fall too."

Kagome went into her bathroom and got some peroxide and some cotton balls to clean her cuts. "I hate this." She squinted as she dabbed the cottoned of peroxide on her elbows. "Ow ow ow ow owie." She wined and began to tear up a little bit.

She heard the door open and then close down stairs. "I guess moms home." She said to herself.

Kagome, you in here?" Kagome's mom said as she came in her room. "Oh honey what happened. Your all cut up. Let me get that for you." Her mom started dabbing her back with the cotton swabs.

"I…..tripped at P.E. playing……sports." Kagome answered not wanting her mom to know that she almost got hit by a bus.

"Well try and be more careful okay?" Her mom said sounding worried.

"Okay mom. I will. Sorry." Kagome said as she got up and got in her bed. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight." Her mom said shutting the door.

I cant believe that happened. Kagome thought. I was so hooked up on the fact that I got a date with Hojo I almost died. And who was that man I saw. Kagome remembered the silver haired guy who jumped toward her. I'm so confused.

Kagome rolled over to sleep and heard people talking faintly but couldn't tell who.

"Is Kagome here?"

"Oh, hi Eri. She just went to bed."

"Oh we just wanted to see her. But it's okay. Bye Mrs. Higurashi."

"Bye Eri, Arimi and Yuka."

I guess that was the girls. Kagome thought. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Beep beep beep beep beep!

Kagome rolled over and looked at her clock to turn it off. "Morning already?" Kagome said to herself as she yawned. " I guess I got to go to school." Kagome yawned again and jumped out of bed and dragged herself to her bathroom.

Kagome just stood in her shower letting the hot water run all over her. God, this feels good. But I can't believe that happened. Kagome thought. I hope everything at school isn't a big ordeal. Hopefully Hojo doesn't cancel our date. Then I'll probably break down and cry. And…….did anyone else see that guy in red?

"Kagome?" Kagome heard her mom knock on the bathroom door. "You better hurry or you'll be late for school."

"Okay mom." Kagome called back and finished washing up.

"I'll just ask one of the girls who that guy was." Kagome said softly to herself as she walked out of the bathroom drying herself off.

Kagome went into her room and put on her uniform and grabbed her bag.

"Morning everyone." She said when she came downstairs. "I'm going to get going."

"Don't you want to get some breakfast?" Her mom asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'll get some lunch or something." Kagome said. "Bye." And she walked out the door.

"Have a good day honey." Her mom called out to her. "You should get going to Souta."

"Okay mom." Souta said and he got up and ran after Kagome.

"I hope she's alright, father." Kagome's mom said to Jii-chan.

"Well she seems to have something bothering her but she will be alright." Jii-chan said.

(Author's Note: For those who don't know cause I didn't at first, Jii-chan means grandfather so I'm going to refer to him as Jii-chan.)

Kagome arrived at school and saw Hojo standing there as if he's waiting for someone.

"There you are Kagome. I was hoping you would show up today." Hojo said to her as he walked up.

"Well I'm dedicated to my education so I try not to miss many days." Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"That's cool. So are you okay from yesterday?"

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Kagome said.

"It's no problem at all. Well I don't think anyone knows too much about yesterday and no one was hurt, so just take it easy for today, okay?" Hojo asked.

"Sure thing. And were still going out tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Same time?"

"Yup." Kagome said and then she smiled.

"Well, I better get to class. See you after school." Hojo said and ran off to class.

"Bye." Kagome said while waving and headed off to class.

During P.E. class Kagome just stood off to the said so she could rest.

"Hey Kagome." Yuka said as the girls came up. "What's up?"

"I'm just resting." Kagome replied.

"So what happened yesterday?" Eri asked. "You ran off and went to bed."

"Yea, are you alright?" Amiri added.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just got some cuts and bruises but other than that it's all good. By the way, who was that guy in all red that jumped toward me when I almost got hit?"

"What guy?" Eri asked.

"There was a guy wearing a red kimono kind of thing and had long silver hair." Kagome said explaining this guy.

"There wasn't a guy like that there." Yuka said.

"The only guy that jumped toward you was Hojo." Amiri said. "Are you both still alright?"

"Yea and were still going out tomorrow."

"Good."

"But that guy I saw looked so familiar…like I know him. But I cant remember where I saw him. It's so weird."

"Well, don't worry about any other guy right now but Hojo." Eri said.

"Right…" Kagome said but still couldn't get this person out of her mind.

Saturday afternoon after school:

"Hey Kagome what's the rush?" Eri asked calling to her.

"I need to get home and get ready for tonight." Kagome said still running in place.

"You still have another eight hours."

"I know. But I have to figure out what I'm going to where and everything else. I'll call you later." Kagome said and ran off.

Kagome got to the Higurashi Shrine and ran up the stairs. "Hey gramps." Kagome said as she ran by Jii-chan sweeping outside around the shrine.

She then ran into the house and past her mom. "Oh yea mom. I got that date tonight remember so I'll be going out."

"Okay. I hope you have a great time on your first date." Her mom said happily.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said hugging her. "I'm going to get ready."

"Didn't you say it was at eight?" Her mom asked.

"Yea."

"Then you have like seven and a half hours."

"I know but I need to be prepared. It's my first date so I cant screw up." Kagome said and ran into her room.

"Alright." Her mom said smiling.

"Let's see…" said Kagome, looking through her closet. "…what should I wear?" Kagome went through almost every outfit she owns. Trying on combinations of many things she likes. "This outfit is perfect. Now for a bath."

Kagome jumped in the bath and had a nice long hot bath. "This feels great." Kagome said as she sighed in pleasure as she slowly got in. "This date is going to rock."

"Kagome! You know it's seven forty-five? Are you ready?" Kagome's mom called to her.

"Yea, almost." Kagome called back. Kagome was spraying on perfume and making herself look nice. Kagome came down the stairs to her family wearing a whit shirt with no sleeves and a blue jean skirt and brown sandals.

"Wow you look pretty, Kagome. Good job." Kagome's mom said.

"You look really nice, sis." Souta said.

"Mhmm." Jii-chan nodded.

"Well, Hojo should be here soon." Kagome said slightly blushing already.

"Well you have a good time okay?" Her mom said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot mom." Kagome said hugging her.

Kagome heard a knock at the door. "Well he's here." Kagome said.

Kagome's mom opened the door. "Hello Hojo."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi." Hojo said.

"Kagome's right here."

Kagome walked up from behind her mom. "Hello Hojo." Kagome said nervously.

"You look great. Shall we get going?"

"Yea. Bye mom, bye Souta, bye gramps."

"Bye you two…" Her mom said waving. "…have a good time."

"Bye Ms. Higurashi." Hojo said walking away with Kagome.

"So what do you want to see?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Hojo said. "I guess we'll see when we get there."

Kagome and Hojo walked past the sacred tree and Kagome got a quick sharp pain in her side.

"Ow!" Kagome said in pain.

"Are you okay?" Hojo asked.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Let's get going." Kagome said.

"Okay." Hojo said and they headed off to the movies.

After Kagome and Hojo left the Sacred Tree cracks down the middle and a hand with long nails breaks out the side.

"Kikyo…" A voice whispered and the fist clenched.

To be continued in Chapter 2 of Another Past, Another Time…

AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter of my first real fan fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter for a lot of new twists to occur. Feel free to e-mail me. Later.


	2. Another Path, Another Time

AUTHERS NOTE: Hello again. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I haven't written in awhile. I guess I'm a little rusty. Well, I'm better now that I'm warmed up so enjoy.

Another Path, Another Time

Chapter 2

"Kikyo…" The voice whispered clenching it's fist.

Kagome and Hojo just got down the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. Then they started to walk down the sidewalk to the movie theater side by side.

"So Kagome? You know what you want to see yet?" Hojo looked at her face.

"Um not yet. What about you, what do you want to see?" Kagome looked up at him with a little smile.

"I'm not sure either. This is kind of funny." Hojo laughed aloud. "We're both going to the movies and we don't know what we want to see."

Kagome giggled. "Yea I guess your right. Well let's see something romantic. At the least." Kagome started to blush from coming up with the idea.

"Sure. That sounds just fine for our first date."

"Really?"

"Yup." Hojo smiled just knowing he pleased her by going with her to see a chick flick. He has no problem with seeing anything she wanted. He was just happy that he made her happy and she was happy.

Upon walking up to the theater They look at a two story building saying 'Tokyo Films'. They then see a huge line they are going to have to wait through. Meantime Hojo just figured he would past the time with small talk. He looks up at the movie showings to see what is showing.

"See anything interesting?" Hojo was looking at Kagome as she looked at the listing of movies.

"um…" Kagome thought of what would be good but didn't want to get something that might bore Hojo. "…how about 'Ragnarok's Tale'?"

"That sounds good."

"It's an action/comedy/romance. So it'll be interesting all around for the both of us." She said smiling happily in triumph that she thought of it.

"What's it rated?" Hojo looking back at the listings. "Aw man, it says it's rated 'R'."

Kagome whined a little bit. "I really wanted to see that movie." Kagome looked down in disappointment.

"Well, we can go any ways." Hojo grinned.

Kagome looked up quickly. "What do you mean? Were not old enough to get in."

"Well let's just go anyways and get a ticket. If they stop us we just get a ticket for another movie but go to the movie we wanted anyways. It always works."

"You sure?" Kagome was a little hesitant.

"Yea. I'm sure."

When they get to the ticket booth after waiting in line for ten-fifteen minutes maybe. Hojo went up to the ticket booth and looked up to pretend like he was looking again real quick and looked back at the lady."'Ragnarok's Tale' for two." To Hojo it seemed as though the lady stared him down hard but it was really two seconds. He thought he was going to get told to show ID.

"Mm ok. That's fifteen dollars." The lady looking back up at him from the computer.

He sighed in relief and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Here."

She handed him his change and his two tickets. "Enjoy your movie."

"Thank you." And Hojo walked away with Kagome.

He looked down at Kagome and smiled as he and her walked through the doors. They both walked up to the man at the front inside the theater who takes the tickets. They handed him the ticket, he tore half of it off and gave it back to them. "The hallway to the left and at the end. Enjoy you two." The man smiled as they walked by.

"See. They never really care for age." Hojo continued to walk forward.

When they got to the end of the hallway he looked at Kagome when he opened the door to let her in first. He then grabbed her hand. "Don't want to get lost. They got the lights out already. But the movie hasn't started yet. That's good." He walked looking around for two seats. Kagome blushed as he held her hand.

_Why am I blushing?_ She thought. _It's not like I never held hands with a boy before._

Hojo took her to the top of the theater and found two seats to the side, so they don't have to go through other people, there. "Here we are and we get a good view of the screen. I'm going to get the food. Do you want any?"

"Sure. Let's get a popcorn to share and a soda for me."

"Ok. I'll be right back before the movie starts." Hojo went back down to where they came in and vanished behind the wall.

Kagome just waited for him to come back with nothing to do but watch the screen tell you not to make noise during the movie and respect others during the movie.

When Hojo returned he had two sodas one large popcorn and a bag of M&M's he stuffed in his pocket. "Here you go." Hojo handed her, her soda. "Here's the popcorn and I got some M&M's if you want any."

"ok." Kagome smiled and then the theater went dark. They started to watch the previews for upcoming movies. They watched four previews and then a loud voice came on. "NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION." Along with some cheesy background music.

The movie started off with an old woman talking to her grandson about a man named Ragnarok. She said that a long time ago there was a powerful man named Ragnarok. He fought a one sided war, him versus a whole army. After the battle, that he won, he vowed to continue watching over the world and he died. "No one knows if he still watches over us or what, but I guess we'll find out when we are struck with chaos yet again." The old woman was saying to her grandson.

"Tell me more, grandma. Tell me more." The little boy begged tugging on her sleeve.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. How about the whole story about Rokengard."

The old woman giggled at his cuteness for mispronouncing the name. "Ok. I'll tell you 'The Tales of Ragnarok'."

The screen then showed the title and then continued on showing the boy, 19 years old now and going to Japan…

When the movie ended the lights came back on. Everyone in the theater talked amongst themselves as they exited the theater.

Kagome and Hojo also got up and moved slowly to the exit.

"That was a very good movie." Kagome still walking through the crowd, Hojo behind her. They both were holding hands. "But now I know why it was rated 'R'." Kagome thought for a second and remembered the sex scene that was in it.

"Yea but that movie was great." Hojo smiled. "I'm happy we got to go. Thanks Kagome."

"No problem. I wanted to go. If I didn't I would have said I cant or something."

"I'm happy you wanted to go." Hojo looked at her passionately.

Kagome smiled and looked forward trying to hide herself blushing trying not to be obvious. They left the theater and went on their way.

Hojo walked her home up to the stairs that to the shrine.

"I'll see you on Monday?" Hojo stood with Kagome by the stairs.

"Yea."

"Alright. I better get myself home. I got things to do in the morning. Later Kagome." Hojo walked off crossing the street.

"Bye." Kagome waved and watched him until he was out of view.

Kagome sighed as she went up the stairs. "AH! What a wondrous night this was." Kagome kept on walking until she got by the tree and got another sharp pain. She screamed in frustration. "What is with you!" Kagome pointed at the tree. "Every time I go near you I get a pain in my side." Kagome kicked the tree.

Kagome then noticed there was a whole big enough for a person to fit in, in the side of the tree. Kagome looked around and just saw there was wood chunks on the ground. She looked around cautiously and then headed for the house to tell Jii-chan.

As Kagome went to her house a shadowy figure 'in the tree' watched her.

"Hey gramps?" Kagome walked in the front door. "Did you see what happened to the Sacred Tree?"

"No, Kagome. What happened?" Jii-chan got up, now worried if something bad is happening.

"Come outside." Kagome went back outside Jii-chan following behind.

They both went up to the tree where Jii-chan saw the wood on the ground and the hole in the tree. "What happened?" Jii-chan was now very worried. "Is the legend true. Is the fierce demon among us now." He reached into his Kimono and pulled out some spell scrolls.

Kagome looked at him with a stupid look on her face. "Gramps, there is no 'demon' among us. There's probably a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Like what?" Jii-chan still looking around.

Kagome was quiet. She had no idea what it could be. One thing she did know…it was no demon. "What legend are you talking about? The same one you told me when I was little? About the demon who was pinned there and is never to be let free by any priest or priestess?"

"Yes. That's the one. And if he is free then someone had to let him out or someone broke the seal. I should put scrolls all over the shrine tomorrow. But, for now, I will put it on the doors and windows of the house." He ran off and put the first spell scroll on the front door. " Kagome get in here now." He yelled at her and she obeyed.

As she walked she got an eerie feeling like there was something there but she doesn't know what. She went back inside and Jii-chan looked around outside quickly then slammed the door.

Jii-chan went to every window and door that leads outside and put a spell on it.

Kagome just watched and sighed.

"Hey Kagome, what's your grandfather doing?" Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen in the middle doing dishes.

"He thinks the 'Legendary demon' is among us. It's so stupid."

"Ok…well I left you some leftovers from dinner if you want some." Her mom offered the food on a plate rapped in tin foil for Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome was about to lift the tin foil.

"It's Sukiyaki."

"Awesome." Kagome was still hungry even though she had food at the theaters.

"I'll put that in the microwave for you." Kagome's mom took the plate, removed the tin foil and put it in the microwave. "So how was the date?"

"It was great." Kagome smiled.

"What movie did you see?"

" 'Ragnarok's Tale'. It was a really good movie. You should see it."

The microwave beeped and her mom took the food out. "Be careful it's hot."

Kagome took the food and stirred it around with her chop sticks. Then she sat down at the table with her mom. "Where's Souta?"

"He was in bed awhile ago."

"Ah." Kagome started eating. "Mm, it's good." Kagome's mouth was still full. Then she swallowed. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome." Kagome's mom smiled. There was a minute or so of silence. "What time is it?" Kagome talking with her mouth full again.

"It's…" Her mom looking at the clock saying 11:31 P.M. "…eleven thirty."

"Well, I should get to sleep." Kagome said standing up. "Goodnight mom." Kagome said, took her plate to the sink and then headed upstairs.

"Good night." Kagome's mom just sat there and then got up and went to her room.

Kagome walked in her room and saw Jii-chan putting up a spell scroll on her window. "Night, gramps."

"Ah, sorry Kagome. I'm done." And he left the room shutting her door.

Kagome stood there looking out the window then she started to get undressed to change into her pajamas. She took off her shirt, then her skirt, and pulled off her socks. She picked up her shirt to her pajamas and slipped it over her head. And put on her pajama pants.

Kagome sighed aloud and jumped on her bed. She nuzzled into her pillow and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to a scratching noise coming from the ceiling. She looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. She knew something was up since the only thing above her was the roof. She went out of her room and grabbed her brother's baseball bat and went downstairs out the front door.

_What the heck was that?_ Kagome was thinking not wanting to make a noise by talking. _Is it…a demon like gramps said. Wait a minute, its probably just a squirrel or raccoon. _Kagome shook her head, brought the bat down and headed back inside the house.

Right when Kagome turned around she saw a woman's face in hers. She gasped and fell back seeing that it was no woman but only the torso of a woman, the rest was a giant centipede for a body.

"YOU HAVE THE SHIKON JEWEL." The demon moved forward talking in a weird demonic voice. "GIVE IT TO ME."

Kagome scooted back away from the demon. "What are you?"

"Don't you know a demon when you see one foolish human." The demon continued moving forward.

Kagome got up and backed up. "Stay away from me. I don't have no jewel."

"YES YOU DO. I SENSE IT. NOW GIVER ME IT OR I'LL RIP YOU APART TO FIND IT." The demon lunged forward slashing at Kagome knocking her on the ground. Kagome got up and felt her hand on something. She looked down and saw a round pink jewel covered in blood. She looked at her side to see she was cut open.

The demon looked to see the Shikon Jewel in her hands. "THERE IT IS. GIVE IT TO ME."

Kagome ran toward the tree as the demon lunged forward again. The demon slashed at her again but Kagome dodged by dropping to the floor. Kagome got back up and jumped into the hole in the side of a tree.

The demon turned around to have lost sight of Kagome. "WHERE IS THAT GIRL?"

Kagome hid inside the tree gasping for air. She leaned against the back of the hole and hit something soft. She put her head back hitting something hard.

"Do you mind?" A voice said muffled by Kagome's hair.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around quickly and found herself inches away from the face of a guy. She pulled her head back to clearly see who she was talking to but couldn't really see because it was dark outside and even darker in the hole. "Who are you?"

"What? You don't know? You're the one who put me here." He said with a lot of hate in his voice.

"I did?" Kagome was puzzled. "When?"

"You stupid wench. You pinned me to this tree with your arrow you traitorous bitch."

"HEY! I didn't do anything you stupid jerk."

"How about you pull the arrow out of my chest?"

"Huh?" Kagome felt around. She realized that he was practically covered from head to toe in roots. She felt around some more and found the arrow also covered with roots. She grabbed the arrow and a light came from it and it disappeared in a pink flash of light.

Meanwhile, the demon sees the light come from the tree. "THERE YOU ARE." The demon rushed toward the tree.

"Heh heh." He laughed. "Thanks for letting me out." Kagome backed out of the hole, the guy walking toward her. "Now-"

"DIE!" The demon smacked him flying into the air.

"Damn!" He landed on his feet and jumped forward toward the demon. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He attacked slashing at the demon.

Kagome ran into her house while the other two fought. She thought for a moment on what she needed to do. Then it hit her. She remembered Jii-chan mention about how to put the demon under control. And she remembered that he has what she needs.

Kagome ran up the stairs and into Jii-chan's room. She quietly went to his closet and looked around through his stuff until she found a box that she remembered he showed her. She opened it up revealing a necklace of black beads with beads that looked like white fangs.  
_I hope this works._ She was thinking. _Usually gramps stuff never works but what do I have to lose. Either way I could lose my life. Ah, what the heck._

She went back outside to see the guy jump into the air once again. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" The attack hit the demon directly slashing her up into pieces. He landed on the ground and looked at Kagome. "Now. Give me the jewel you have." He started to walk forward.

She thought about what Jii-chan said. She had to say a word to activate it. Any word.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome whispered to her self and walked toward him. When she got up to him, he suspecting her to give him the jewel, she slammed the necklace around his neck. Then she ran trying to think of what she should say.

"You wench! What are you trying to do?" He tried to take it off but couldn't.

What should I say, what should I say. Kagome was slightly panicking because she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what those beads did or if they even work.

The guy ran toward her. When he came into the light she saw them. She saw his ears. _Dog ears?_ She didn't know what was up but it made her think…."SIT!"

Just then he slammed right into the floor with a scream in pain. He started to get back up. "You little-"

"SIT!" She said it again.

"AH!" He slammed into the ground. "Damn-"

"SIT!"

He started to get up weakly. "Y-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagome was now able to realize, she was in control. She looked at him on the ground seeing he was impaled to the ground.

"Who are you? What are you? What's your name?" Kagome was looking at him on the ground.

"Damn you, Kikyo." He looked up at her. "You pinned me to that tree and now you got me on a damn leash."

"Kikyo? My name's not Kikyo. My name's Kagome."

"Don't try and trick me. I know its you. You look like….YOU."

"Wait…you were pinned to that tree. You still were and someone did it? A priestess?"

"Yea." He barely got up and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"So you're the legendary demon that was pinned to the tree like 500 years ago or something. You're the Hanyou named Inuyasha. Right?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Heh, yea. What do you mean 500 years ago?"

"Well since you've been pinned and asleep to a tree, it's been a long time since your time. I'm not sure how long."

"That woman pinned me to that tree for that long." Inuyasha looked down in disappointment. "Oh well. I'm out of here. And I'm taking the jewel with me. Since your not Kikyo I have no business here with you. Even though you do look a lot like her. But, she was prettier and smelled better."

Kagome got a mean look on her face. "If I'm correct your under my control."

"My ass-"

"Sit." Inuyasha hitting the floor.

"Damn you." He looked at her evilly.

"Now come up to my room. Or I'll say it again."

"No!"

"Sit-" Kagome not finishing the sentence yet.

"Okay, okay. Just don't say it." He followed Kagome into her house.

"Okay, you need to be very quiet. My family is sleeping and if they see you it won't be good."

"Whatever. I don't care." Inuyasha just followed her.

They went up the stairs and into her room. She sat down and took a deep breath and then winced in pain. She looked down at her side and saw the gash that was still there. "I better clean that."

Inuyasha just watched her. She went to take off her shirt and then stopped. "Do you mind?"

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"I'm changing. Turn around or something."

"Fine." Inuyasha turned around staring at the wall. Kagome continued to undress. Inuyasha walked around, still not looking at her, looking at her desk and other stuff. She looked at Inuyasha who was messing around with her things. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea." Inuyasha turning to her. He saw Kagome naked putting a shirt over her head.

"AH!" Inuyasha fell over.

"H-HEY! Why are you looking at me? SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor. Kagome quickly put on the rest of her pajamas.

"I didn't mean to. You asked me a question and I thought you were done. Idiot."

Kagome turned away. "My foot."

"It's the truth!" Inuyasha jumped up defending himself.

"Okay! Okay. Follow me and be very quiet." Kagome went out of her room, Inuyasha following closely behind.

They sneaked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kagome opened the fridge and looked around for something she can give him. She grabbed a grape soda and handed it to him. "Hold onto that." She then opened the pantry. She looked for a moment and grabbed a new bag of chips, not opened. "Here. These are chips."

"Chips? What the hell are chips? And what's this?" He held up the soda.

"That's a soda."

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "Just come back to my room." Kagome went up the stairs. Inuyasha followed while looking at the soda can and chips, shaking them around. Kagome looked behind her and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"Nothing." Kagome went into her room and shut the door behind Inuyasha. "See that little tab on the top. Pull it forward then push it back.

Inuyasha did what he was told and the soda opened up spraying all over the place. Kagome started laughing.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at himself with soda fizz all over him.

"Don't shake up sodas. Okay? They will do that." Kagome was still giggling over the situation.

"Thanks for telling me NOW." Inuyasha started to wipe it off with his hands. "Now it's all sticky."

"Here." Kagome got up and went5 to her bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. "Wash it off with this."

Inuyasha wiped down the soda off himself. Then he looked at the chips.

"Here let me." Kagome opened the bag at the top. "That's how you open it. So the chips won't go flying everywhere like the soda."

"I get it now. If you shake this soda and chips up they will fly everywhere." Inuyasha felt like he now knew what he was talking about.

"No. Just the soda. That's just the easiest way to open the chips." Kagome smiled.

"Oh."

"Well tomorrow we have a big day. Goodnight." Kagome got a blanket out of her closet and a pillow for Inuyasha. "Here sleep using this." Kagome then locked her door and jumped in her bed.

Inuyasha stayed in place sitting for awhile before he stood up and went to the window. He took one last look at Kagome. _She does look a lot like Kikyo. _Inuyasha thought. _But, she's not. Maybe she is the reincarnation. If so things are only going to get worse._ He looked at her awhile longer then he opened the window and jumped out closing it behind him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it considering it was not as bad as the first. I will be working on chapter 3. Not sure what to make it be about. I'll probably start the weird twists and start bringing in characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own M&M's (because I used them in the story.)

Also the movie I explained (Ragnarok's Tale) is an original story I created and are working on.


	3. An Unexpecting Guest

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey peoples…what's up? I just got inspired to update chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this one 'cause this is where the fun begins! grins

Another Path, Another Time

Chapter 3:

Kagome just walked in the door from school. She sighed after a long hard day of her teachers and the crap load of school work she has to do. She thought of Inuyasha, _I'll just have to kick him out of the house when I do my work. I don't need him jumping around or something when I'm doing my homework._

Kagome walked up the stairs and went into her room and caught Inuyasha holding Buyo by his legs upside down.

"Inuyasha! Don't do that to Buyo." Kagome yelled at him.

"Stop complaining. Anyways, I'm just playing with him. See he likes me." Just then Buyo pulled himself up and clawed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha dropped him. "Ow! Stupid cat. I'll get you back for that!" Inuyasha went to lunge at Buyo.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was in mid flight when he hit the floor by the foot of Kagome's bed. "Why'd you do that!" Inuyasha looked up at her angrily.

"You were about to attack my cat." Kagome turned her head away from him. "Now go outside for a moment. I need to change."

"Yea yea." Inuyasha got up and jumped outside and sat in a tree.

Kagome shut the widow and the curtains, then she began to take of her school uniform.

"Hey Kagome?" Jii-chan came into the room. "I heard a big thump from downstairs and-"

Kagome turned around. She was already half naked with her panties on and covering her top with her arms.

"Gramps!" Kagome slammed the door on his head and he fell on the floor outside Kagome's room. Kagome sighed really hard in frustration. "Ever since Inuyasha showed up I've been getting problems. It's been two weeks and I've been through hell."

Kagome finally put on a skirt and a sweater. She sat down on her bed and fell back.

"Two weeks…" Kagome remembered the past two weeks of several demon attacks. One attacked and almost destroyed the well. Also, during the time they were fixing the well after the other attack. "Hiding Inuyasha is a pain. But I cant let anyone see him let alone know who he is. The legendary half-breed that was pinned to the Sacred Tree by a Priestess named Kikyo."

"What'd you call me?"

Kagome sat up in surprise. She saw Inuyasha on the window sill. He jumped inside and looked at her angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just thinking aloud." Kagome felt bad for saying that.

"Yea, whatever. I don't need you to help me remember my past. If I'm such a big pain in the ass why don't you give me the jewel, take off the beads and let me disappear?"

Kagome looked down. She was disappointed in herself that she said those things about Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Yea, what?" Inuyasha was still pissed.

"I'll take you out."

Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Out? Like what out? Like date out?" Inuyasha was getting a little embarrassed.

"Of course not. Like a time out for friends. We're friends right?"

"U-um…I…guess." Inuyasha was weirded out by her sudden kindness.

"Then as friends, we hang out with each other. Just like I do Eri, Yuka, and Arimi." Kagome smiled. "We are friends."

Inuyasha nodded. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Yea sure." Kagome nodded.

"I wanted to try this 'DDR' I heard you and the other three girls talk about. That and some other things like…Mik Donolds."

Kagome laughed at him.

"What? Stop laughing. What's so funny?" Inuyasha was getting defensive.

"It's Mc Donald's. You said it all funny."

"Whatever, you knew what I meant." Inuyasha was now embarrassed.

"Yea sure. I'll take you there. And to the arcade so you can try out DDR. There are some other things you can play too."

"Alright. I just want to get to see all these new things in this time period. There was nothing like this in my time." Inuyasha thought. "Even though I wasn't even aloud to play with a ball amongst the other children. I was shunned by humans, demons, my own father and brother, the only people who stood by me were my mother and Kikyo. But, even she betrayed me."

"I wont betray you." Kagome looked at him.

Inuyasha just grunted and turned away. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Well I got tomorrow off so we can go out and have fun."

"Humph, fine." Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms and legs.

The phone began to ring. Kagome reached over and nabbed it. "Hello?" She spoke into the reciever.

"Hey Kagome." Eri was on the other line. "I heard you stood Hojo up last week. What's up with that?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who just stared at her. "I was busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"I was doing….I was…being sick?" Kagome lied to Eri not wanting her to know why she stood up Hojo.

"You were sick?" Eri thought it was a little weird because she sounded fine.

"Yup. Plus, I don't think Hojo would mind. He's an understanding guy."

"True. Are you going to make it up to him? Like go on another date?"

"Um…I'm not sure. If I can." Kagome looked at Inuyasha again.

"What do you mean 'if you can'? Of course you can."

"Only if I'm not busy."

"What can you be busy doing that's more important than going on a date with a really hot guy?"

"Um…uh…l-lots of things. I got work and stuff to do." Kagome started to run out of lies. _Geez, she won't give up._ Kagome was thinking. "Listen. If I can go out on another date with him I'll make a date. Until then I got things I need to attend to. Trust me."

"Alright. I just don't want you to pass up a good opportunity for a boyfriend." Inuyasha's ears pricked up and looked at Kagome. He seemed to get more pissed off and looked away.

"Well I got to go. I got matters…to attend to." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Why the hell do you keep looking at me."

Eri heard Inuyasha. "Is there someone there with you?"

"No! Just the TV." Kagome got up and tried to leave her room from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean the TV?" Inuyasha got in front of her. "It isn't some TV, it's me pissed off! Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Shut up!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Is that…a…guy? Is there a guy with you at your house?" Eri continued listening to Inuyasha's ranting.

"No! There's no one here with me. I got to go. Bye." Kagome didn't hang up the phone right off the bat and Eri still heard her talking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Right then the phone clicked off. Eri looked at the phone for a second, turned it off and started dialing Yuka's number.

A man walked up to a tree off somewhere else in the middle of nowhere. He was dressed in white pants and a black shirt. He had long white hair that was braided. He walked up to a woman who was pinned to a tree by a sword. The sword had a faint glow to it.

The girl had long black hair that went to her shoulder blades. She was in a kimono that was slightly torn and rugged as if it was very old. She was also very dirty.

"Finally. A vaccine for your disease." He said in a soft voice. He pulled out the sword slowly and carefully. When he got it out she fell to the floor. The guy stood over her, holding her head up. He awaited for her to wake up.

She laid there quiet for several minutes until he shook her to wake her up. "Wake up." He quietly said to her.

The girl's eyes slowly cracked open and she immediately flung up coughing up blood. "Here. Hold still for a moment. This will hurt but trust me." He pulled out a needle and pulled off the cap. He rolled up her sleeve and cleaned of the joint area of her arm. He pricked the needle into her arm and injected the vaccine.

"Ow…" The girl flinched in pain. She looked up at the guy and her vision started to clear.

"You will be really tired for awhile. You need to rest."

She stared at him for a moment and then her face lit up with joy. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

_Man, this is going to be a kick in the butt._ Kagome thought. _But, I have to get him some clothes or I can't take him anywhere. I'm already getting enough weird looks just having him walk around in his normal outfit._

Kagome and Inuyasha entered a clothing store to buy Inuyasha a few pairs of clothes. Inuyasha was wearing a hat already to hide his ears and sandals so he wasn't bear foot.

"Alright Inuyasha. We need to find you at least a few pairs of clothes."

"Why? Isn't what I'm wearing fine?"

"No. It attracts too much attention." Kagome looked around and saw a few people looking at him and her funny.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I do. Now lets go." Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the Men's Department for a bit looking for something he would feel comfortable and look good in. "Here you go." Kagome held up some cargos.

"Huh?"

"How about these?" Kagome held them up to him.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Kagome sighed and slumped down. "Well how about you pick something? Ok? Your clothes. Find something you like."

"Fine." Inuyasha took a look around the pant section. He found a pair of Khaki cargos, dark blue jeans and black camo pants. "I like these. I guess."

"Good. Now I got these so we don't have to worry about shirts." Kagome held up three white shirts in a bag. "Let's get going."

They went to a checkout line and waited for their turn. When their turn came Kagome threw the clothes onto the counter and waited as the cashier scanned the items. "Now when were done here you need to step into a bathroom to change."

"But I don't need a bath."

"Uh…never mind." Kagome looked at the cashier. "How much is that going to be?"

"37.56." The lady looked at Kagome. Kagome looked sad as she looked into her wallet. Kagome pulled out forty dollars and handed it to the cashier.

_There goes most of my money._ Kagome thought. _Inuyasha should be a little more grateful for me buying him new clothes. He's like my son or something._

On their way out Kagome stopped near a restroom next to the exit. "Go in there and put on a shirt and one of your pants." Kagome pointed. She pulled out one of his pants and held it to herself. "You put it on this way. Ok?"

"Yea." Inuyasha grabbed the bag of clothes and went into the Men's restroom. He looked around in confusion. "What the hell? Ah, whatever." Inuyasha pulled out his Khakis and put them on like Kagome showed him. Then he opened up the white shirts and put one of them on. He came out when he was dressed and stood in front of Kagome.

"Wow. You look great like that." Kagome admitted to him actually looking good.

"Yea whatever."

Kagome looked. "Well you got the shirt on backwards but you got the pants right. Good fit too. Put your arms in and turn the shirt around."

"What's the difference?"

Kagome grabbed the tag. "This always goes in the back. It's a better fit that way."

Inuyasha grunted and turned the shirt around.

"So, do you like the sandals I gave you? I figured you wouldn't like shoes."

"Yea. I like them."

"Good. Now onto the arcade." They both left the store and headed down the busy sidewalk toward the arcade.

Kagome and Inuyasha came up to an arcade. "Listen Inuyasha. You can't embarrass me or yourself. Don't do anything bad. Like attacking anything or anyone or showing the fact that you're a demon."

"I won't. Ok? Can we go now?" Inuyasha grew impatient.

"Ok, sure." Kagome and Inuyasha entered the arcade.

"So, where's this 'DDR' I heard about?" Inuyasha was looking around.

The arcade was really big and had all sorts of games all over the place. Inuyasha was amazed at what he saw. If he didn't know where he was he would have thought it was a demon who created this and attacked it all. He saw so many teenagers and kids running around. He's never seen so many people run around so freely. Especially since he was always watching his back from humans and demons.

"There it is." Kagome pointed to several machines with a dance pad in front of the screen.

Inuyasha walked up and looked at it while watching a girl dance on it. He watched as she did and looked at the screen. "What is she doing?"

"Ok. See the screen with all of the arrows? You have to imitate them by stepping on the corresponding arrow on the dance pad once they get to the line of arrows at the top." Kagome pointed everything out as she explained.

Inuyasha looked confused as hell. "Here. Kagome got on an empty one and explained a little more better and simpler. "When an arrow goes up the screen and gets here, you step on the same arrow here. For example, if a left arrow goes up the screen, right when it gets to here you step on the left arrow."

"Ah, I think I get it." Inuyasha looked back at the girl who was dancing that he was before. She just finished and saw that Inuyasha was watching.

"Hey. You were watching me?" She looked at him in a very interested way.

"Yea. I'm learning how to do that." He looked at her. He could smell that she 'wanted' him and was now irritated. She walked behind him and put her arms around him.

"Your really cute, you know that?" She whispered in his 'ear'. (or at least where his ear would be)

"Hey! I don't like random girls touching me." He smacked her hands off his shoulders.

"Oh I see. You already have a girlfriend? Where is she?" The girl looked around.

"No. I don't. I don't like dirty whores coming on to me. I can smell it on you."

By now a lot of people gathered around because they sensed a fight coming on. They all started laughing when Inuyasha dissed her. The girl got pissed off and stomped out of the arcade.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Can you set this up for me?"

"Sure." Kagome got on and gave him a pretty easy song and put it on beginners level. "Now do what I told you and go for it."

Inuyasha did what he told her and gave it his best shot. In the end his rhythm bar was red and he did horribly. "Did I do good?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. She then noticed Eri, Yuka, and Arimi in the distance. "Oh crap!" Kagome mumbled to herself. "Here Inuyasha." Kagome handed him a few more 100 yen coins. "Put one in at a time when it asks you to." Kagome ran off to meet her friends before they saw her with Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome jumped in front of them.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Eri asked.

"Oh. You know…just chilling out. You?"

"We're just hanging out." Yuka answered. "We called you but no one answered."

"Oh I was busy doing stuff."

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha walked up to them. "How do I put them in?"

The girls looked at him and then looked at her. It was quiet for a moment and then they all jumped onto Kagome's case.

"Who's that?" Eri got in Kagome's face. "You ditched Hojo for another guy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No." Kagome pushed Eri off. "He's my new friend I made and I've been showing him around Tokyo."

'What's his name?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled getting the attention of all four of them. "Your talking about me and I'm right here."

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha."

The girls waved at him and Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. "Now Inuyasha? I'm going to talk to them for a bit. Just keep playing on DDR ok?"

Inuyasha looked at her and then nodded. "Fine." Inuyasha walked away and looked back at her. They were all huddled together talking and giggling. Inuyasha turned away and ran outside without Kagome realizing.

The girls found a table to sit at outside of the arcade. "So Kagome?" Yuka smiled.

"It's not like that. I met him and we kind of just became friends."

"But you stood up Hojo?" Eri looked at her. "Sounds like a secret love to me." All three of the girls nodded.

"He's really cute too." Arimi thought.

"But Hojo's really cute too." Eri added.

"True."

"I think Inuyasha's hotter." Yuka looked at all of them. "He looks way stronger too."

Kagome sat there with a annoyed look on her face. "I don't like Inuyasha. He's a selfish jerk. And he's full of himself. Hojo is way more nicer. He's caring. Not Inuyasha though."

They all went quiet for a second. "Well what are you going to tell Hojo?" Eri looked up at Kagome.

Kagome was thinking of what to say when she saw a guy walk by with a girl. He too had long white hair though it was braided. She sensed a weird feeling…the same feeling she gets when she senses Inuyasha. As if she could sense the demon blood. Yet, this one was much stronger and more…….bad.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome mumbled. She then got a weird feeling and looked into the arcade and didn't see Inuyasha at the DDR machine. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome jumped up.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Eri stood up and chased after her. Then Yuka and Arimi chased after her too.

Kagome ran into the arcade where the DDR machines are and saw no Inuyasha. She ran around the arcade to see if he switched to a new game but couldn't find him. She stopped to think and then it hit her. _He's probably pissed that I ditched him for the girls._ Kagome thought. _He's probably roaming the city or at home by now._ Kagome slumped her head.

"Hey Kagome. Is everything alright?" Eri ran up next to her with Yuka and Arimi behind.

"No." Kagome was still slumped and sounded really sad. "I'm an idiot. I ditched Inuyasha to talk to you when it was our friends day out. Inuyasha is a really picky guy when it comes to the way people treat him because he's been treated bad himself. I feel so bad. He's going to hate me." Kagome sat down at the table again.

"Well go find him and give him a big kiss and say your sorry." Arimi kneeled in front of Kagome.

"I can't do that!" Kagome blushed.

"Yes you can. Just go for it. It always work with guys." They all got her up on her feet and pushed her to walk forward. "Now go do it."

Kagome gave a very unconfident smile and started walking home. _I've never kissed before. How am I supposed to kiss him if I can't do it right._ Kagome thought as she headed on home.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him.

"You head off by yourself. I have some things to handle. Do you have my out fit like I asked?"

"Yes I do. Here." Rin handed him his original outfit.

"Now go. I will catch up with you later. Go find Jaken."

"Ok." Rin walked off and Sesshomaru walked in the opposite direction.

"Kagome thinks she is so great. Ditched me on our day to hang out." Inuyasha ran along the top of buildings. By now it was night fall and he was still pissed at Kagome. He ran along the rook of one building and jumped to the next. "I'll go back later. When I have a reason to go back. I shouldn't even go back at all."

Inuyasha heard a roll of thunder and a few seconds later saw a flash in the clouds followed by another roll of thunder. The air was really humid and he knew it was going to rain. He felt a light drizzle. He notice someone walking by themselves below him. He just ignored it until he saw who it was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped down to greet her. He landed right in front of her. "What are you still doing out. Don't you know it's about to rain, idiot?"

Kagome looked up at him and she looked really sad. "Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled to herself but he understood her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome slowly walked to him until she couldn't take another step. Her chest was practically against his. She looked at him with sad eyes and leaned up to kiss him. He looked back at her and started to lean down to kiss her too. Their eyes slowly fell shut. The split second when their lips barely touched they were interrupted…

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around to see his brother, Sesshomaru, standing on a light post. "Sesshomaru?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you know. Sesshomaru and Rin's story will be explained in the next chapter. So you wont be confused on how they are in this time period. Hope you liked. Later!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.


End file.
